Quimica entre dos
by kamilara
Summary: Por motivos personales, Marceline es translada a su nuevo lugar de trabajo. El cuartel de oficiales de la cuidad, Donde ella conocera a sus nuevo compañeros de trabajo, cada uno con sus muy particulares personalidades y sobre todo conocera a alguien que la dejara con su mundo de cabeza...dentro de un ambiente lleno de peligros y situaciones algo extrañas.
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno chicos esta es mi primera historia en este lugar. Espero que les guste para asi poder continuarla...mm que mas ah! muchas gracias por su tiempo y bueno los personajes no son mios por desgracia xd son unica y exclusivamente de su verdadero autor y creador. y esoo :)**

Son las 7 de la mañana y me dirijo a lo que sería mi nuevo trabajo. Me siento algo nerviosa, debe ser porque anoche no dormí lo suficiente…Después de la conversación con papá, no pude conciliar el sueño.

(Flash back)

11 pm. Suena el teléfono.

Quien será tan tarde con el rollo del traslado para mañana, necesito descansar…joder!

- Alo. Que pasa?. Conteste de muy malas ganas

- Alo, hija soy yo…no me extrañaste que me contestas así.

- Oh papá ya es tarde y… (bueno mañana entro a mi nuevo empleo forzado. No pude evitar pensar eso, pero era mejor no contárselo, para evitar preguntas tontas y esas cosas)…tengo que hacer cosas mañana, ya sabes.

- Así? Y que cosas. Un concierto de rock en una fiesta de cumpleaños talvez hahah…

- Hey! No es necesario que me llames para esto papá. Creo que mejor voy a cort..

- Espera! Espera no cortes haha hija haha solo fue una broma haha, yo lo siento…sabes ya me entere de tu nuevo desafío, pero no parece algo que provenga de ti. Así que… desde cuando que velas por la bondad y la justicia, y decidiste ser un oficial de la policía?

- y-yo bueno...espera! como te enteraste?!

- Bueno tu hermano Marshall…

- Ohh estúpido hijo de… No alcance a terminar mi muy delicada y amorosa frase, cuando recordé… que en esta ciudad es donde trabaja él. Yo soy la única estúpida aquí.

- Si hija, pero tu hermano solo está preocupado, eso es todo, tu sabes cómo es el. Además eso no es lo que quería decirte…lo que quería decirte…bueno que…

- Al grano papá. Dije con una voz aburrida, odiaba las llamadas de papá…solo lo hacía para decirme lo estúpida que soy llevando una vida sin mayores presiones y responsabilidad que mi amor por las cosas sencillas y tan maravillosa como la música, son solo cosas de adolescentes con problemas. Que pierdo mi tiempo y el de el al no aceptar formar parte de su monopolio de empresas. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando…

- Bueno hija, yo estoy orgulloso de ti…no pensé que lo lograrías. Cuando Marshall me conto que habías decidido meterte en esta jodida profesión y ser policial, me sorprendí bastante. No estoy seguro de cuál fue tu motivo, pero bueno confió en que lo harás bien y serás la mejor policía patea culos de la cuidad, estoy en lo correcto mi pequeña monstruito rebelde y ahora reformada de papa?!.

- Ay! Ya basta con el discurso…yo sé que te mando ese idiota de Marshall para que no estropee su cargo en el cuartel mañana, pero dile que esté tranquilo…que esta vez no la voy a joder. Dije algo triste y disgustada a la vez por ser una persona que suele arruinar las cosas a su alrededor.

- Haha hija me ofendes, yo solo llame para que supieras eso y bueno para desearte éxito para mañana.

- Mmm…(suspiro pesado) bueno está bien, gracias papá, yo…estaré bien.

- Si, hija no lo dudo…bueno no te quito más tiempo! tienes que descansar. Adiós. Nos estamos comunicando.

- Si, adiós papá. Esto me parece algo extraño…bueno si supiera mi motivo creo que no se sentiría tan orgulloso pensé con algo de culpa y una media sonrisa.

(Fin del Flash Back)

-Eyy! Señorita..um…alo señorita?…Esta usted bien?

-Eeh?, s-sii…que sucede?

- le estaba mencionando que llegamos al lugar que usted me indico. Dijo el señor que conducía el taxi.

- ohh tan rápido…yo…t-tengo que bajarme! Gracias. Donde tengo la cabeza en estos momentos pensé de forma automática. Que rayos. Deberé concentrarme mejor el resto del día.

A medida que avance hasta llegar lugar, pude apreciar lo grande que era, el cuartel y la cantidad de gente que trabajaba aquí, es un lugar muy agitado por decirlo, en comparación con el cuartel de la pequeña cuidad en la que estaba antes. Donde también me enseñaron casi todo lo más esencial y debo mencionarlo y sobre todo destacar que fui y soy la mejor en disparos dentro de todo ese jodido cuartel…directo al blanco, sin duda es lo mejor de este trabajo, la adrenalina, la sensación de utilizar un arma sin mayor problemas…en cierto modo Marshall tenía razón. Cuando le comento a papá que formaría parte de investigaciones de la policía. Mi padre le pregunto porque? Muy sorprendido. Cualquiera, los dos sabíamos que Marshall era un cretino vanidoso que no le importa la justicia. Él le respondió de forma natural " bueno es la única forma de utilizar un arma de forma legal…ya sabes disparar…y de matar supongo, sin embargo soy algo claustrofóbico, así que odiaría pasar encerrado en un solo lugar el resto de mi vida". Mi padre se entristeció un poco al escuchar esto, de seguro porque ya no tendría quien se haga responsable de sus empresas, pero enseguida cambio de estado y felicito a Marshall por sus argumentos y su forma de pensar, en cuanto a mí, cuando le mencione que quería ser músico y recorrer el mundo. Me miro y dijo "Marceline…Marceline algún día crecerás y olvidaras todas esas fantasías, ya que tú me remplazaras" con una sonrisa en toda la cara, ignorando cualquier respuesta mía… Estúpido papá…

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la oficina de la oficial…trunks? Bueno eso decía su puerta. Al entrar pude ver a una señora ya de edad, algo rellenita para ser policía, pero con una mirada muy amable y su oficina olía mucho a…manzana?!.

-Hola chica ven y siéntate aquí, tú debes ser la oficial nueva que iba a llegar de traslado.

-buenos días, bueno sí. Mi nombre es…

-Marceline Abaader, la hermana menor de Marshall. Completo la señora de mayor edad. Yo soy la oficial trunk, un gusto.

- el gusto es mío. Respondí de forma cortes. Pero algo disgustado por la etiqueta de hermana menor.

- Bueno como veras yo soy la encarda del departamento de ingreso y gestión dentro de este cuartel, eso se debe porque estoy algo vieja y nos derivan a estos tipos de trabajos aburridos. Dijo la oficial mayor un poco decaída.- Pero en fin, así es la vida, es mejor que morir no crees jejeje.

No estoy segura si es optimista o pesimista su comentario. Cuestione en mi cabeza.

- Si usted lo dice haha.

- Jeje lo estoy, lo estoy pequeña, de algo que sirvan estos años. Bueno hija en este momento debería llevarte donde el comisario Mint, pero no se encuentra ahora, así que iremos a tu nuevo despacho para que puedas interactuar con algunos compañeros y conocer el lugar.

Seguí a la oficial trunks por un pasillo, al final de este, entre a un lugar lleno de despachos, módulos pequeños e individuales por todo el lugar. Ella me señalo un pequeño modulo el cual seria "mi espacio" supongo. Me dirigí con algunas pocas cosas de oficina dentro de una caja hasta ese lugar. Cuando de repente sentí un golpe seco.

- d-disculpa yo no quería….sentí una voz femenina muy agradable.

- no te preocupes estoy bien. Trate de pararme rápidamente, pero choque mi cabeza con el escritorio.

- pff..jeje estas bien?

- sí, gracias. Respondí de malas ganas por el estúpido golpe y me dispuse a recoger mis cosas.

- déjame ayudarte…y ella se agacho junto a mí.

- No, está bien yo puedo….cuando mire a la persona que estaba frente a mí, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue "wow". Esta mujer es muy linda, su pelo claro algo cobrizo y su piel blanca junto a sus facciones delicadas y un muy buen cuerpo hacían sentirme casi un viejo acosador por solo mirarla y sobre todo sentí como si la conociera de antes.

- Hola, me presento soy la oficial Bonnibel Bubblegum, además de la médico forense de este lugar. Un gusto.

- H-hola… Dije lentamente despertando del trance en el que entre cuando la mire. Un estúpido hola mi nombre debo de…

- Ella es el nuevo oficial de traslado. Interrumpió la señora trunks que siempre estuvo aquí. Podrías enseñarle el lugar querida?. Le dijo a la chica.

- sí, no hay problema, después de todo no tengo mucho trabajo hoy.

- qué bien! Entonces las dejo, espero que les vaya bien. Y el oficial mayor se fue sin decir más.

- y bueno…eeeh oficial…? Me hablo de forma amistosa.

- Marceline Aba…

- heey! Princesa! Ooh…lamento interrumpir. Mi nombre es Jake. Me saludo el hombre que aparentaba ser de unos 28, felizmente, antes de llevarse una gran bocanada de un sandiwch que llevaba.- Espero que te adaptes a este lugar, es un buen cuartel blablá aunque pagan poco jajaj vale la pena. Bromeo.

- no digas esas cosas, la espantaras. Comento la chica a la vez que le pegaba un codazo al hombre sin dejar de sonreir.

- Volviendo, chicas les tengo una misión, bueno era para PB, pero ya que están las dos, qué más da.

Genial algo de acción, me dije a mi misma, esto ya estaba volviéndose aburrido.

- bueno chicas es algo simple, tienen que ir a monitorear un pub en la zona centro sur, LSP les dará las coordenadas exactas, hay rumores de tráfico de drogas en ese lugar y suele ser frecuentado por menores de edad. Se han visto muchos de ellos drogados fuera de ese pub y más importante talvez ira el pez gordo. Así que irán de civil para pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo deben vigilar todos los movimientos posibles y actuar solo si es necesario. Entendido?

- sii señor, contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

- tengo una pregunta oficial, dijo bubblegum. Antes de que Jake se marchara.

- dígame oficial, En que puedo ayudar. Contesto el algo nervioso y divertido a la vez.

- porque no hace la misión usted, señor! Pregunto con un tono burlesco e inquisitivo.

- bueno…porque…emm yo debo cumplir otras misiones, ya sabes…y además escuche que no tenía nada que hacer hoy. Que mejor que integrar a la nueva oficial de forma práctica no cree? Jeje

- mmmm está bien…aceptare su respuesta por ahora oficial Jake. Esta chica hablo de forma muy traviesa como si supiera las verdaderas intenciones del otro oficial. -Espero que le vaya bien en la inauguración de la nueva cafetería. Ella le guiño un ojo.

- jejeje si gracias por su comprensión princesa. Dijo riéndose al verse descubierto. Se podía apreciar una buena amistad entre ellos.

- es mejor que partamos no crees marceline? Ella se dirigió hacia mí. Vamos te enseñare el lugar.

Mientras caminábamos ella me dio una pequeña charla por cada departamento con un orgullo y entusiasmo como si este lugar fuera suyo. La verdad es que no escuche nada de lo que decía, no me interesa en lo absoluto, en lo que consiste este estúpido cuartel para mi vale mierda, solo quiero ir a joderme un par de cabrones lo más luego posible y que pase luego esta mañana. Si escogí este trabajo fue solo por orgullo propio.

- oye estas escuchando?. Esa pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos

- Eeh claro.

- pues no se nota, estas segura que eres pariente de Marshall, él pone mucho interés en estas cosas sabes.

Otra vez Marshall, es como un grano en el culo. Me queje. -Eso es lo que tú crees, es muy buen actor parece. Reí en mi cabeza al pensar que Marshall tenía a todos muy bien engañados, simplemente no sé si odiarlo o admirarlo a veces.

- que malas referencias das de tu propio hermano eso no habla muy bien de ti, supongo que deberías de ser menos grosera y comportarte mejor. Dijo, mirándome inquisitivamente con una ceja arriba, regañándome como si tratara de un niño.

- bueno…supongo que no soy de las chicas buenas, como sea, ya terminamos el tour princesa? Que se creía esta chica al sermonearme como tengo que comportarme.

- si ya lo terminamos, para tu bienestar solo falta un lugar…es donde practicamos los tiros. Si quieres…

- siii quiero! Vamos princesa y la tome de la muñeca delgada sin pensarlo. Su piel era suave al tacto, sentí algo extraño al tocarla, la mire y ella se veía algo nerviosa, así que solté el agarre rápidamente.- Y-yo lo siento…no quise incomodarte. Dije.

- NO, no me incomoda es solo que…su rostro confundido se transformó bruscamente en uno enojado. -Es solo que no se debe correr en estos lugares, además porque me dices princesa?

- bueno yo lo escuche del tipo anterior y creo que te queda perfecto, sonreí de forma tonta. -Después de todo eres muy linda. Dije y al darme cuenta de que se podía prestar para doble sentido, quise excusarme. .-No vayas a penar que estoy tratando de ligar o algo así. Me apresure a decir.

- entiendo, no te preocupes, gracias supongo…me respondió con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas. -Pero no puedes llamarme así. Dijo tratando de mostrarme una cara de disgusto pero era demasiado evidente que estaba avergonzada, de enojo a timidez y después enojo, esta chica es cambiante y sobre todo muy interesante. Será divertido jugar con ella.

- como usted diga señorita y le di una pequeña reverencia. Entonces a qué hora es la cita? Pregunte traviesamente mientras la miraba a los ojos con aires de seguridad. Ella los miro de forma desafiante dándome a entender que no perderá en mi juego.

- Bueno, de partida no es una cita a menos que trabajar con tus compañeros lo sea...aclaro de forma coqueta. – y eso es algo triste no crees. Termino con una sonrisa triunfadora.

- supongo que tienes razón, pero nunca es malo ver las cosas de mejor forma…Le dije de forma insinuadora, acercándome a ella hasta estar de frente –talvez así, podamos romper el hielo.

- jaja eres tonta sabes, pero creo que es de familia jaja. Su risa es muy linda pensé. Bueno supongo que nos veremos más tarde, a las 11 de la noche pasare por ti para que vamos a…

- nuestra cita. Complete. Ella solo rio y me dijo. "No, por esta vez solo trabajaremos" y se alejó tranquilamente por lo pasillos, dejándome atrás con una cara estúpida pensando en lo que habrá querido decir y algo ansiosa por que sean las 11.

-Fin del Capitulo-


	2. Chapter 2

xxx

Son las 11:30 de la noche, ha pasado media hora desde que llegamos a este lugar, estamos a la espera de que ocurra algún movimiento sospechoso. Logramos estacionar el auto cerca de una cafetería frente del pub en cuestión y desde aquí podemos monitorear el ingreso de la gente, sin levantar sospechas de nuestra identidad.

Bonnibel fue en busca de algo para comer dentro de la cafetería que estaba cerca del lugar. La leve música de fondo que emite la radio del vehículo, hace que me mis pensamiento divaguen en fracción de segundos. Escuchar ciertas canciones provocan en mí una cierta melancolía…supongo que es mi forma de persuadir las cosas, después de todo el significado que le entreguemos a cada recuerdo siempre se asocia a algún estimulo, en mi caso el estímulo es la música, siempre está ahí para hacerte sentir…bien o mal, eso depende del momento que esté viviendo…posiblemente no he vivido de la forma correcta es por eso que termino siempre con el mismo sentimiento. Eso es porque…

-Marceline! Podrías ayudarme por favor...Ella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Oh princesa. Lo siento, déjame ayudarte. Y abrí la puerta del automóvil desde el asiento del piloto para poder recibir lo que sea que llevara en las manos.

-Gracias, toma esto…es un café lo hice muy cargado como me lo pediste y tu porción de tarta de frutilla.

-Genial, moría de hambre…gracias princesa.

-ya te dije que no me digieras así. Ella tomo asiento, se acomodó y me miro de forma risueña con algo de complicidad y muy entretenida, como si recordar le diera un tipo de placer.

-Aun no puedo creer que seas tú. Me dijo y rio de forma automática, recordando con diversión el hecho de habernos conocido antes y no de la mejor forma, al menos para nuestros padres.

-Jajaja no es la mejor forma de recordarme, pero bueno desde que tengo consciencia, he sido un grano en el culo para papá y para todo lo que tenga que ver con sus negocios.

-si…fue divertido cuando mi tío…perdón, el comisario Mint te reconoció. Su cara hasta pareció deformarse de la impresión, por un momento creí que le daría una especie de infarto. Menciono de forma exagerada y haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Flash Back-

-Bien, inspector Marshall, ya tenemos toda la información necesarias y suficiente para dar comienzo al operativo. Organice al equipo para derivar de forma oportuna los cargos que desempeñara cada uno, entendido?- Pregunto el hombre que ingreso al cuartel junto a mi hermano. Era un hombre mayor de unos 54 años probablemente, tenía el pelo claro, como cobrizo pero algo desgastado por las canas que cubrían la mayoría de su cabello.

-Entendido comisario Mint. Mañana a primera hora realizaremos una reunión para organizar el operativo. Respondió Marshall de forma tranquila a la misma vez que caminaban apresuradamente los dos.

-Me parece bien inspector Abaader usted estará a cargo de este caso, espero que sepa desempeñarse. Termino de decir el hombre mayor al mismo tiempo que tiraba su saco sobre una silla al ingresar a su oficina.

-Comisario Mint, que bueno que lo encuentro. Hoy tenemos a una nueva oficial en nuestro equipo, sería bueno que la conociera. Recomendó la Oficial Trunk al ingresar a la oficina, con la intencion de entregarle algunos expedientes.

- Oh lo había olvidado completamente…de acuerdo oficial Trunk, gracias.

- De nada comisario. Y sin más la oficial se retiró de la oficina.

- mmm…así que tendremos una nueva integrante, espero que este bien guapa. Menciono Marshall con una sonrisa pícara.

- Inspector debería interesarle más su destreza y sus habilidades, en vez sus atributos físicos, no lo cree así oficial? Pregunto de forma amistosa el hombre mayor.

- jajaja está en lo correcto comisario, aunque nunca es malo tener expectativas extras.

- Si usted lo dice….respondió el hombre mayor. Dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba la nueva oficial.

- y bueno comisario, ¿sabe su nombre?

- No, la verdad es que con lo ocupado que he estado estos días con suerte he mirado algún papel de parte de la administración, pero por lo que menciono la Oficial Trunk, según el expediente del cuartel anterior. Es una de las mejores en Tiros, además de tener un buen desempeño en terreno.

- No está mal…comento Marshall, mientras se acercaban cada vez más al nuevo despacho, donde se aprecian dos figuras a simple vista, la doctora y oficial bubblegum, y la otra era muy familiar, tanto que lo dejo estupefacto al reconocerla.

- hola Marshall. Saludo Marceline de forma desinteresada y sacándole la lengua sin que la vieran los demás.

- Oh no lo que me faltaba…se quejó Marshall sujetando su frente con una mano automáticamente. Como si el hecho de solo ver a Marceline le provocara una jaqueca. – Hola hermanita...no esperaba verte tan prontO, supongo que los rumores eran ciertos. Menciono algo más resignado.

- QUE! Ustedes dos son hermanos…no me digas que eres TÚ la hija menor de Hunson Abaader. Se apresuró a decir el comisario incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando.

- ehh! Si la misma, un gusto en conocerlo comisa…(fui interrumpida).

- TU! Eres la misma chica estúpida que casi mato a mi Hermano Mayor de un INFARTO! Aprovechándote de la inocencia y la edad de Bonnibel. Grito el hombre sorprendido y llenándose de una cólera que se apreciaba en sus orejas.

- Espere, espere yo no sé de lo que está hablando. Respondió Marceline cabreada por la interrupción y las acusaciones del hombre mayor.

- Que no sabes?! Que no recuerdas el numerito que vimos todos! Al abrir la puerta de la oficina de mi hermano, la cual estaba destruida, sin contar la impresión de ver a su única hija ebria besándose con una delincuente como tú, frente a todos sus clientes, gente de negocios viendo esa barbaridad. Termino el comisario desabrochando el cuello de su camisa porque sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

- he bueno…yo…eso paso hace mucho jaja. Rio nerviosamente Marceline al recordar el hecho. – además teníamos casi la misma edad y bueno solo fue una broma? Tratando de convencerse a ella misma- Si una broma jaja. Comento estúpidamente.

- No me digas que…Reacciono Bonnibel con sus mejillas coloradas al recordar esa situación. Tapándose la boca por la sorpresa y así evitar que saliera una risa nerviosa.

- Fin del Flash Back-

- Sii…que coincidencia más…- trate de responder bajándole el perfil a la situación, encogiéndome en el asiento y buscando la palabra correcta.- aaahg! A quien trato de engañar ahora el comisario me mirara como un insecto delincuente olor a pescado o algo por el estilo. .- me queje riéndome y algo más resignada a mi mala suerte.

- Jajaja que descriptiva…pero creo que eso te pasa por andar besando a cualquier chica que visitas. Bonnibel menciono burlándose de la otra chica.

- Hey! eso no es cierto…bueno en realidad si lo es, pero no en ese tiempo, aún tenía algo de decencia en mi cuerpo. Respondí de forma divertida haciéndome la ofendida.

- Asi? Pues yo tenía 14…cuando te aprovechaste de mí.- La chica lo menciono, tratando de sonar como si me estuviese contandome una especie de trauma.- y tu cuanto tenías…32? .- y luego sonrió al ver mi cara de estas hablando en serio, no pude evitar reír por la pregunta.

- Jajaja…princesa eres muy mala cuando quieres…pues mmm .- Aclare mi garganta, como si fuera a manifestar algo muy importante.- partiendo del hecho que estoy recién en mis 25 años y que tu acusación referente a mi edad es casi un insulto, por lo tanto, podría afirmarte que tenía 15 años probablemente, lo que quiere decir que no hubo abuso a menores…además que…- la mire de forma picara y con aire de seguridad. Inquietándola y provocando curiosidad en ella.

- Además que…? Pregunto la chica menor de forma traviesa desafiándome para que terminara lo que tenía que decir.

La observe unos segundos y no pudo evitar darme cuenta lo linda que es esta chica y sobre todo lo mucho que me gustaba este jueguito, olvidándome completamente el hecho de que quizás el comisario Mint ahora me tendría como el junior del cuartel y posiblemente me designe a casos basura.

- Bueno…además que…no pareció molestarte, incluso si no es por tu padre probablemente me hubieses violado o algo así. Termine de decir esto, levantando los hombros desinteresadamente.- pero no te preocupes, ya lo supere.- y le guiñe un ojo y sonreí de forma amplia, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para la otra chica.

- Que cosas dices! Jajaja…- Me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Lo cual se sintió, como si fluyera una corriente desde mi brazo hasta llegar a mi estómago- yo solo estaba enojada con mi padre ese día…y bueno nos bebimos su wiski y todo término en un desastre.

- Sii… bueno en realidad fui yo la que te persuadí para que nos tomáramos ese wiski, como una forma de protesta en contra de tu padre…jajaja después de todo soy experta en enloquecer padres y esas cosas, ya sabes…solo que no contaba con que esa sería la primera vez que beberias alcohol.

- Sii y también la primera vez que di un beso. Bonnibel soltó ese pensamiento en voz alta, cuando tomo conciencia de lo que dijo fue lo suficientemente claro y alto para que la pueda oír. No pudo evitar avergonzarse, al ver mis ojos sorprendidos.

- Oh y-yo princesa, lo siento…yo no quería…- al escuchar a Bonnie, sentí como si tuviera una lavadora dentro de mi cuerpo, como si todo se me hubiese revuelto. Me sentía algo culpable, pero más que todo me sentía bien, por alguna razón me tentaba la idea de ser el primer beso de una chica tan linda y agradable. Se produjo un incómodo silencio y el nerviosismo de ambas aumento.

- bueno n-no es que sea algo muy importante…- rio nerviosa la menor, tratando de evitar el contacto visual.- no es que me haya vuelto lesbiana o algo por el estilo, ya sabes solo fue un juego de niñas jaja.- Bonnie no entendía porque esto la ponía tan nerviosa.

- Si un juego de niñas!.- Me apresure en responder. - Bueno…aunque en realidad, yo si me volví lesbiana. Confese de forma pensativa. - Una muy promiscua por lo cierto…después de que nuestros padres nos separaron, caí en el alcohol y las drogas, ya sabes…me rompiste el corazón.- Comente de forma sencilla y guiñándole un ojo, con la intencion de bajarle el perfil a la situación. Bonnie no puedo evitar sonreír por esa absurda confesión, disipando el nerviosismo inusual que sintió anteriormente.

- Oh bueno…yo lo siento, no sabía que podía producir ese tipo de efecto en las personas. Bonnie respondió siguiéndome el juego.

- Si…eso es porque eres demasiado linda…solté estúpidamente sin pensar mucho en ello.

- Q-Que quieres decir?...- Pregunto Bonnie sin estar muy segura si realmente quería confirmar los halagos de Marceline, no por el hecho de incomodarle, sino porque era demasiado vergonzoso. Todo el nerviosismo absurdo y sin razón aparente volvió. Ella no entendía muy bien porque esta chica nueva la hacía sentir así.

Mierda la cague…ahora pensara que soy un buitre acosador en cuerpo de mujer.- jaja ya sabes, piropos de amigas jaja .– Rei nerviosamente .-que excusa más rebuscada y estúpida pense, si ni siquiera somos amigas. Silencio incomodo otra vez.

- Claro, de amigas…p-porque sabes qué… bueno, que y-yo no juego para el otro lado. Digo me gustan los hombres?…- Lo menciono con un tono, como si se lo estuviese preguntando a ella misma. -Porsupuesto! Los hombres con pelos y cuerpos grandes, no digo que no seas guapa, porque si lo eres! en realidad te considero muy atractiva... t- tu entiendes... jeje…-agrego Bonnie con sus mejillas tan rojas como su pelo y un nerviosismo muy evidente.- bueno exactamente no entiendes, porque no te gustan los hombres, sus pelos y esas c-cosas...quiero d-decir…- fue interrumpida por una carcajada.

- jajajaj espera, espera jaja no es necesario que te des tanta vueltas. Si entiendo lo que dices…jaja. No podía parar de reír. Ver a esta chica en esa situación, tan complicada y sus gestos. Me causo gracia que tratara de explicar lo inexplicable… Esta chica realmente me había llamado la atención.

- mou! No te rías de mí.- Bonnie contesto cruzando los brazos, mostrando un rostro avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido a la vez. Eso la hacía ver infantil.

- jajaja princesa…no te preocupes...trate de calmar mi risa y concentrarme. No la quería hacer sentir mal -No me ofendes, si eso es lo que quieres evitar…yo tampoco soy un buitre lésbico que no puede tener amigas. Y le brinde la sonrisa más sincera que pude.

- yo no quise decir eso.- se apresuró en decir la chica menor. - jamás pensaría eso, realmente odio a las personas que no dejan su ego de lado y no pueden tener amigos homosexuales, porque creen que estos se enamoraran inmediatamente de ellos, como si fueran los únicos en el planeta. Dijo algo molesta.

- tranquila, tranquila…jaja sabes qué? Me gusta que pienses así…entonces quieres ser mi amiga? Ya sabes, para hablar sobre ropa, zapatos…mmm hasta hombres peludos, porque aunque no lo creas igual tuve novio. Y entonces que dices?. Pregunte sinceramente, la idea de conocer más a esta chica, era interesante.

- jajaja basta con los pelos…la verdad es que me encantaría, Marcy.- respondió Bonnie dándole la sonrisa más sincera y linda que había visto. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

- Heeey tiaaas! joder que tienen un cuerpazo, que me las cojo aqui mismo .

- Que?! Que acabas de decir?...Que rayos! quienes son estos tipos. Pensé, al ver a dos hombres que estacionaron un vehículo junto al nuestro.

- siii hombre! que yo me quedo con la pelirroja, que le veo unas tetas desde aquí uuhjajjaa. Menciono el hombre que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, haciendo unos gestos desagradables, por lo visto estaban ebrios.

- Hey que es mejor que se vayan, si no quieren que llamemos a la policía. Les recomendó con una expresión seria Bonnibel.

- Porque mi amor? Es que no te animas a jugar con mi amiguito? Wuajaja. Y solto una carcajada mientras apuntaba su entre piernas de forma lasciva, desde la ventanilla del auto.

- Es que no la escuchaste idiota, que te larges! Subí la voz. Mientras presionaba el manubrio del vehículo tratando de contenerme, sus asquerosos comentarios ya me estaban provocando una ulcera, solo querá bajarme y darle una maldita patada en los huevos.

- Hey tia, que no te me pongas celosa…que hay diversión para el culito de las dos.

- Le voy a partir la cara…mencione en voz baja, ya no podía controlar mis pensamientos, estos imbéciles ya me estaban superando.

- Espera Marceline. Ella tomo mi mano y me miro algo preocupada. – Déjalos ya se marcharan.

- Hey morena, hazle caso a la pelirroja. Me recomendó de forma burlesca y desagradable.- pues que parece que ella si quiere divertirse…o no Amor?, a que te gusta bien rudo en esa carita jajaj. Termino de decir el sujeto a Bonnibel mientras su compañero no dejaba de beber.

- Será mejor que se larguen pedazos de mierda, antes que les parta la horrible cara que tienen. Les dije de forma amenazante, ya estaba cabreada de estos tipo, que mierda de forma es esa para referirse a una mujer.

- Uyy! Jajaj Que ruda, mejor porque no me das unas nalgadas jaja. Dijo el tipo a la vez que se acomodaba para mostrarme su asqueroso trasero a través de la ventana y se burlaba con su acompañante que no paraba de reír.

Está bien fue suficiente – LES VOLARE LA PUTA CABEZA! – les grite a la misma vez que me bajaba del vehículo y tomaba mi arma.

- Espera Marceline! Detente. Es lo último que escuche de Bonnie.

-Fin del capitulo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos lectores... sere breve, este capitulo es mas corto que los otros, pero actualizare con mayor frecuencia los que siguen. Espero que les guste, abrazos fraternales.**

xxx

- Uyy! Jajaj Que ruda, mejor porque no me das unas nalgadas jaja. Dijo el tipo a la vez que se acomodaba para mostrarme su asqueroso trasero a través de la ventana y se burlaba con su acompañante que no paraba de reír.

Está bien, fue suficiente – LES VOLARE LA PUTA CABEZA! – les grite a la misma vez que me bajaba del vehículo y tomaba mi arma.

- Espera Marceline! Detente. Es lo último que escuche de Bonnie, desde el auto.

-POLICIA, BAJATE DEL AUTO AHORA!. Grite, apuntándole la cabeza al muy imbécil.- a que ahora no te haces el muy cabron o no es así…Abrí la puerta del vehículo y lo jale sacándolo de un tirón, sin darle tiempo ni siquiera para subirse el pantalón – LAS MANOS EN LA CABEZA Y CONTRA EL AUTO.- presione su cuerpo contra el mismo vehículo, girando su brazo provocándole dolor a la vez que me disponía a ubicarlo de espaldas a mí.- Y TU TAMBIEN!- Le dije a su compañero, que palideció, mostrando una cara entre asombro y miedo. Puse mi arma en la parte posterior de la cabeza del otro, azotando su cuerpo violentamente y me baje hasta su oído derecho.- porque quieres que te arreste?...por disturbio público, por acoso sexual o por conducir en estado de ebriedad. DIME HIJO DE PUTA. Y jale su brazo con mayor fuerza, mientras presionaba su rostro contra la parte superior del auto.

-aaaahhggg!- el hombre pego un alarido de dolor.- espera…yo lo siento, p-por favor… aaahg!. Otra mueca de dolor, Marceline había vuelto a presionar más fuerte, por un momento el hombre sintió que se le despegaría el brazo del hombro. – por favor para…. El sujeto pidió como suplica.

-MARECELINE! Suéltalo ahora…escuche la voz de ella. Bonnie se había bajado también y estaba al lado mío.- Marceline que lo sueltes…me lo repitió casi como una orden.

-Está bien…solté al tipo de un empujón. Sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Tienen un minuto para desaparecer de aquí. Les informo Bonnie a los dos hombres, con una expresión seria dirigida hacia mí y con los brazos cruzados.

-S-si g-gracias…y el tipo subió sus pantalones de forma apresurada y cuando se disponía a largarse.

-Espera…Lo tome del cuello de su camisa, disminuyendo la distancia entre él y yo, estando a escasos centímetros. – La próxima vez, cuando te dirijas a una chica, no olvide decir permiso, por favor y gracias. ENTEDISTE BIEN IMBECIL?!.

- S-sii, señora. El hombre se apresuró en contestar, asustado por sentir el arma en su cabeza otra vez.

-Vamos repítelo. Ordene con una voz amenazante, bajando mi pistola.

-D-discúlpenos por favor…ahora con su p-permiso y el sujeto se subió al vehículo torpemente. –g-gracias…termino de decir a Marceline que no le quitaba la vista y este partió junto con su amigo lo más luego posible.

-y tú que crees que haces?. Me pregunto exaltada Bonnie, haciendo gestos con sus brazos – Quien te crees que eres…Harry el sucio?. Agrego, colocando una mano en su cadera esperando un respuesta.

-Estoy enseñándole modales a esta gente. Respondí molesta y sin mirarla, mientras aseguraba el arma y me disponía a guardarla.

-Así? Enseñando modales…de esta forma? De policías y para joder más, de incognitos, que bien lo has hecho sabes. Termino de decir sarcásticamente y cruzándose de brazos.

Tenía razón…la había cagado, estábamos en un operativo donde teníamos que pasar desapercibidas. Ahora las demás personas, no solo civiles, si no que traficantes, delincuentes y sobre todo el "pez gordo" como dijo Jake, se enterarían que estuvimos monitoreando este lugar, por lo tanto dejaran de venir por un tiempo. Dificultando la obtención de pruebas… Pero es que realmente odiaba a los sujetos como estos, que se sienten con el derecho de molestar a una mujer solo porque son hombres y se les da la gana. De hecho saben que en una situación normal ellas no pueden hacer mucho contra su fuerza, por eso siempre estos casos, terminan en violación y lo más irónico es que después las mujeres tienen un grado de culpa, por vestirse de alguna forma o pasear a ciertas horas. Joder que injusto, que nosotras tenemos derecho a vivir como nos plazca.

-yo lo siento…me deje llevar, discúlpame princesa no debí reaccionar así. Por fin pude articular, agachando la cabeza. Aún seguía un poco irritada, pero debía admitirlo en esta situación la había cagado.

Ella me miro fijo unos segundos más y termino dando un suspiro pesado. – Esta bien…- hubo una pausa- iré avisar por radio a la patrulla encargada de este sector, tengo la patente del vehículo. Estos tipos estaban ebrios y pueden ocasionar un accidente…necesito que los detengan. Comento mientras se disponía a caminar hacia el vehículo de nosotras. – Es mejor que nos vamos…evitemos llamar más la atención. Agrego algo más calmada pero aun molesta antes de abrir la puerta.

-Si…conteste y la seguí.

En el camino hacia su casa, no hablamos nada, aún me sentía frustrada por la situación. No estoy muy segura porque me molesto tanto que aquel tipo hablara de esa forma. Está bien me joden los tíos como estos, pero es algo que suele suceder muy a menudo, tal vez el hecho que fuera a Bonnie a quien se lo dijo causo esta reacción, pero porque...Suspire cansada.

- Marcy es aquí…sentí una leve voz que me saco de mis pensamientos.

- eh? Aquí está bien? Y estacione el auto frente a una casa.

- Era muy feo sabes…aún se me paran los pelos de solo recordarlo. Dijo, mientras se frotaba los brazos.

- Que cosa Bonni? Que es feo?. Pregunte intrigada por el comentario.

- pues que no es obvio, el trasero de ese hombre. Era asqueroso con pelo y granos por todas partes puiiij. Hizo como una arcada. Eso me causo risa– Es que yo no entiendo…si le va andar mostrando el trasero a chicas tan hermosa como tú, lo mínimo que se espera es que se depile. Lo Comento como si lo que dijo fuera algo tan obvio y me sonrió. – No lo crees así Marcy.

- jajajaja si tú lo dices princesa. Me sentí más aliviada con su comentario, aunque no pude evitar sonrojarme por el cumplido.– espera y que no te gustaban los pelos de hombres?. Le recordé de forma sarcástica y divertida.

-que! Ni que estuviera loca, eso fue solo un comentario sacado de contexto jaja ahora me molestaras todo el tiempo por eso. Y choco su hombro con el mío, mientras se reía. – no seas mala.

-jaja está bien, está bien, tu ganas…olvidare tu fetiche por los pelos, princesa. Bromeaba.

- Hey! Que no es cierto. Se quejó divertida y ambas nos pusimos a reír notoriamente. Cuando por fin logre ponerme seria.

-Bonnie…lamento lo de hoy, no quería… Trate de disculparme pero ella interrumpió.

-No Marcy, discúlpame tu a mi…de verdad que esos tipos se merecían una lección, fui muy d-

-Gracias princesa. Ahora me tocaba interrumpir a mí. –Eres una persona muy linda sabes, espero que no suene raro, pero es lo siento. Le agradecí sinceramente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pude apreciar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, eso la hacía ver más encantadora.

-Gracias, bueno...y-ya me tengo que bajar, te veo mañana cierto?

-sí, eso espero…que duermas bien princesa. Cuando me acerque para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, ella también lo hizo en la misma dirección. Por equivocación o el mismo nerviosismo de las dos, sus labios terminaron besando la comisura de los míos.

-L-lo siento jaja que duermas bien Marcy, hasta mañana. Y me hizo un gesto de adiós con su mano, desde afuera del auto, completamente roja y se fue sin decir más. Yo sin embargo, aun podía sentir el tacto de sus labios, mi cara estaba ardiendo, tenía la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo plasmada en el rostro...creo que es mejor que ya vuelva a casa, por fin reaccione, cuando mi celular sonó.

(Ping!) - un mensaje...quien rayos será? Pensé algo confundida, pero sin mucho interés.

mensaje

Hey Marcy! 3 Me entere que estás viviendo en mi cuidad. Tenemos que juntarnos sí o sí. Te llamare cuando regrese, ahora estoy fuera de la cuidad visitando a mis padres...Te he extrañado un montón, espero verte pronto .Keila :)

- Fin del Capitulo-


	4. Chapter 4

Otro día en el cuartel, por desgracia la suerte aún no estaba de mi parte.

- Entonces, como te iba diciendo…esta ciudad es un lugar muy peligroso, siempre suceden cosas y nosotros tenemos que estar ahí…

Estaba en la oficina central, donde se encontraban todos los módulos o despacho de los diferentes oficiales, estaba conversando con Jake, bueno en realidad él estaba hablando. Las personas de este lugar son muy agradables…ya he logrado sociabilizar con casi todos, en esta semana, incluso con los más pequeños que están en práctica e ingresaran dentro de estos días como oficiales.

- Y una vez me balearon! 7 agujeros en mi cuerpo, si tomaba un vaso de agua probablemente me hubiesen contratado de regadera…

No he podido hablar con Marshall estos días, creo que está a cargo de un caso que es sumamente importante. Mañana hay una reunión donde derivaran a los oficiales para designarlos a los distintos casos de investigación, espero que me toque un caso interesante... hasta ahora me han designado de apoyo en asaltos, accidentes y ese tipo cosas.

- Y se me salió una uña del pies, bueno eso creía. Ey! Dónde está mi pan?...aquí esta! En que estaba, ah! Si entonces no era una uña…

A Bonnie no la he podido ver demasiado…a estado ocupada en su laboratorio realizando las autopsias correspondientes y buscando pruebas de un hombre que encontramos muerto hace algunos días, en una quebrada. No ha parado de hace días, es muy persistente cuando quiere encontrar algo.

- A que encuentras linda a la doctora, Eh? Jake me pregunto de forma divertida y moviéndome las cejas.

- Qué?…bueno si lo es, a que viene esa pregunta? Jaja. Reí nerviosamente.

- No lo sé…tal vez porque vi que estabas mirando hacia el laboratorio. Hizo un movimiento de hombros desinteresado – aunque… luego puso una mano sobre su mentón mostrando una expresión pensativa. Eso me alarmo un poco, tan evidente soy, pensé inmediatamente – Si te haces amiga de PB podrías ayudarme a…

En ese mismo instante Bonnie había salido del laboratorio para entregar algunas observaciones.

- Oficial Abaader, así es como la encuentro…haciendo nada mientras sus demás compañeros trabajan.

- Comisario Mint, yo solo estaba esperando la orden de…

- Esperar, esperar y esperar…Interrumpió Mint.- bueno entonces le daré una orden. Vaya a patrullar el almacén que está cerca de la plaza norte.

-Qué? Pero si lo asaltaron ayer, cualquier estúpido sabría que ese almacén está bajo vigilancia, por las mismas patrullas oficiales del sector, por lo tanto no es necesario que...

-cualquier estúpido…menciono pensativo -mmm oficial Abaader…dígame, es comisario usted?, la han subido de rango y yo no me enterado?. Pregunto de forma sarcástica el hombre mayor, conociendo la obvia respuesta.

-No, señor…

-Bien! Entonces limítese a lo que se le ordena, yo veo aquí si algo es necesario o no. Entendido?

- Comisario, me ofrezco de acompañante, así puedo mostrarle un poco de procedimiento en terreno. Jake intervino de forma amistosa.

-ofrézcase para lo que se le pida oficial. Mejor regrese a su lugar de trabajo. Dijo cortantemente el comisario y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Sí, señor…Jake contesto y luego me miro muy decepcionado. Lo cual me causo mucha impotencia.

-usted me está jodiendo…Lo dije con una voz neutral, pero lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara. Ya estaba molesta.

- como dijo?. Se dio la vuelta desafiante y con una ceja arriba.

- Que usted me está jodiendo…porque sabe que esta orden no es importante.

- jajaja y que sabe usted lo que es importante o no…Dijo algo engreído.- Entonces oficial va a desacatar la ordenes de su superior?. Agrego de forma déspota, mirándome con desprecio.

-yo…en el momento en que iba a responder, fui interrumpida.

- Entonces si es tan importante Tío, perdón comisario, yo seré su acompañante, puesto que para patrullar se necesita a dos personas. Además ya estoy desocupada. Aquí están las observaciones de la autopsia. Enseguida le pasó una carpeta al comisario y se dirigió hasta mí para apoyarse de forma amistosa con su antebrazo en mi hombro, recargando su cuerpo, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Bonnie querida, pero es que no es necesario…Balbuceo algo nervioso. Quien entiende a este viejo.

- cómo? Pero si usted recién, me dio a entender que era necesario…Comente desinteresadamente mirándome las uñas. Mint me miro de una forma que si las miradas mataran, ya estaría descuartizada.

- si tío es verdad, escuche toda la conversación…Me miro y me guiño un ojo.-así que no se preocupe, yo iré con Marceline. Y le dio una gran sonrisa, Luego tomo mi muñeca y me llevo fuera de la oficina. Dejando atrás a un no muy contento comisario.

- AHG! Está bien hagan lo que quieran. Y se fue a su oficina balbuceando quien sabe qué.

Cuando ya llevábamos una hora monitoreando el almacén, en el cual no ocurría NADA, porque era lógico que no iba a pasar NADA…pero en fin. Creo que este vejete me hará la vida imposible. Suspire resignada y bebí un poco más del refresco que tenía en mis manos.

- mmm no, absolutamente nada. Dijo Bonnie mientras miraba con un larga vista.

- no me digas…conteste de mala ganas y con ironía, acomodándome para mirar por la ventanilla.

- uy que ánimo. Es que acaso el azúcar del refresco no te produce ningún efecto.

- es que la verdad princesa, no tengo ánimos hoy, lo siento…Dije algo deprimida.

- pero porque…entiendo que mi tío se haya excedido hoy, pero en el fondo es una buena persona…dale un poco más de tiempo.

- No es eso, es solo que…No estaba muy segura si contarle mis problemas existenciales a Bonnie, pero qué más da.- Es solo que no encuentro ni un solo motivo para seguir en esta ciudad. Ya sabes.

- Con que es eso…dijo de forma pensativa, después de unos cuantos segundos -Dame el volante. Dijo de la nada.

- qué? No te lo puedo pasar esta pegado al auto. Buscando si en algún lugar había un botón que soltara el volante.

- jajaja estas graciosa, ya bájate que voy a manejar…quiero que conozcas un lugar.

- aaah era eso…Que estúpida Marceline, espero que no se haya dado cuenta. Me dije mentalmente e intercambiamos lugares inmediatamente.

- y adonde me llevas? Pregunte intrigada por la repentina petición de Bonnie.

- Es un secreto. Contesto sonriendo y empezó a conducir.

Después de casi 1 hora de viaje, logramos salir por entre medio de la decena de cerros que rodeaban la cuidad. Bonnie subió por un camino de tierra, por uno de los cerros que llevaba cuesta arriba a la parte superior de la cuidad.

- llegamos…Estaciono el auto, se bajó y se dispuso a caminar atravesando unos árboles.- vamos, apresúrate!

- y este lugar?. Me baje confundida y trate de seguir su paso. – Hey Bonnie, espera, esperame….Quede asombrada por lo que estaba viendo, se podía apreciar toda la cuidad desde aquí, era como un lugar que escondían los mismos arboles alrededor para que nadie lo notara. Ver todas esas diminutas luces a lo lejos y sentir el sonido del viento, las aves del lugar, y ese olor en particular que te da la naturaleza y que en la cuidad no lo puedes apreciar.

- Woow…que hermosa vista...por fin pude articular.

- cierto que lo es y lo mejor es que veremos un atardecer. Me dijo sonriente.

- Si, estamos de suerte supongo…y como descubriste este lugar? Pregunte amistosamente, Bonnie era más interesante de lo que creía.

- Eh? Bueno…eso no es muy importante jaja Bonnie no le podía contar a Marceline que descubrió este lugar gracias a un asesinato que ocurrió cerca, eso mataría irónicamente todo lo hermoso del lugar y pensaría que es rara, por no importarle ese tipo de cosas.

Me acerque…a la orilla donde finalizaba el cerro y se formaba un barranco de unos 30 metros, pude sentir con más violencia el viento en contra de mi rostro…esa sensación me encantaba…es como si en cualquier momento mis pies se despegarían del suelo y comenzaría a volar. Cerré mis ojos e inhale hasta llenar mis pulmones, quería apreciar más esta sensación de libertad que tanto amaba.

- Esta altura me hace recordar a la primera vez que me lancé de una avioneta. Le comente sin abrir los ojos, al sentir su presencia junto a mí. – el viento chocando contra mi cuerpo y lo diminuto que se vuelven las cosas desde arriba. Esa sensación de vacío, es como si se agudizaran todo mis sentidos a la vez...la cantidad de reacciones que ocurren dentro de mí, se compara a tener miles de fuegos artificiales explotando dentro de un frasco.

- Woow suena muy interesante...me tienes que enseñar un día eso. Menciono de forma entusiasta -bueno siempre y cuando te quedes… Bonnie desvió la mirada, mientras jugaba tímidamente con uno de los botones de su blusa.- digo si es que quieres…

- Bueno yo…

Se produjo un silencio entre las dos, no estaba muy segura que decir...si es que realmente me quiero quedar en este lugar. Necesitaba cambiar el tema, y se me ocurrió preguntarle –Princesa, porque me trajiste a este lugar?

- No lo sé realmente, pero a menudo vengo sola a este lugar, sobre todo cuando estoy abrumada o necesito aclarar mis ideas...Ver la cuidad tan pequeña desde aquí, me hace sentir que la gente desprotegida se reduce aún más…volviéndose tan pequeño y frágil como un niño…Lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz profundo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba hacia el vacío y su pelo revoloteaba por todas partes. - y no puedo evitar sentirme responsable, queriendo cuidar de ellos, sin importar los sacrificios de esta profesión... Finalizo, acomodándose un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, para luego girar y darme esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.

Oh Mierda...Esta chica es especial, su personalidad, sus delgadas facciones, su piel, su pelo, sus expresivos ojos, me faltarían palabras para poder describir lo hermosa que es. Debía admitirlo ella producía en mi estómago más reacciones químicas de las que se pueden hacer en un laboratorio o tal vez la misma avioneta. Sin embargo, no quería hacerme mayor ilusión, en realidad no podía...pero está bien por ahora, supongo que pasar tiempo con ella bastaría.

- Que lastima que no podrás venir más. Fingi algo de tristeza, luego comencé a caminar en dirección al auto.

- Eh? Porque?...ella me siguió, desconcertada por el comentario y agarro mi chaqueta por la espalda para detenerme

- Que quieres decir?

- bueno que no podrás venir más porque...con lo linda que eres, es peligroso que andes sola por aquí princesa. Me gire para ver su rostro - y bueno ya sabes, tendré que sacrificarme y venir contigo las próximas veces. Fingí seriedad.

- Entonces te quedaras? Sus ojos parecían brillar distinto esta vez.

- Supongo que sí...dije desinteresadamente y le sonreí. Ella inmediatamente me abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. – auch! Calma princesa que me quebraras una costilla jaja. Realmente hubiese preferido que me quebrara todas las costillas si es posible, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, valen más que un par de costillas...aunque creo que no debería estar pensando en estas cosas, me recrimine.

- Perdón jaja. Aflojo el abrazo.- Y porque que cambiaste de opinión, quiero decir, cuál es tu motivo para que cambiaras de opinión? Me pregunto alegre.

- Mmm en realidad eso es un secreto. Respondí haciéndome la interesante, y luego le guiñe un ojo.- ahora con permiso. Tome el llavero que salía del bolsillo de su jean y le quite las llaves del auto. – el ultimo que llegue comprara el café de mañana. Y comencé a alejarme más rápido hacia el auto.

- Ey! Eso es trampa, Marceline! Espérame... Se quejó divertida.

- No, el café ya es mío jaja. Me di la vuelta triunfante y le saque la lengua.

- No creas que te saldrás con la tuya. Me advirtió risueña, acelerando su paso también.

- jaja como digas princesa, te espero en el auto.

Creo que el motivo eres tú princesa, esa era la verdadera respuesta, ese es mi secreto.

- Fin del Capitulo -


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo amigos lectores. :) **

**Antes que todo me gustaria agradecerles, sus comentarios y su buen recibimiento en este lugar. Espero que disfruten este capitulo, y los proximos. saludos fraternales.**

_x x x _

He leído una cantidad de libros en el transcurso de mi vida, sobre medicina, física, astronomía, biogenética, Química. En general, casi todas las disciplinas posibles. Siempre me ha llamado la atención. Desde pequeña veía documentales, leía artículos científicos y ese tipo de cosas.

Ahora recuerdo uno en particular; decía que cuando te enamoras, tu cerebro experimenta ciertos cambios y también se produce la liberación de algunos compuestos químicos, como la DOPAMINA, la FENILETILAMINA, la FEROMONA, etc. Los cuales generan una serie de cambios físicos que se pueden ver reflejados en las miradas, roces y reflejos impulsivos propios, que el cuerpo realiza sin darse cuenta.

Los músculos se comprimen, Las arrugas del rostro que normalmente están muy marcadas, tienden a desaparecer, del mismo modo que las ojeras. La mirada brilla con una luz especial que tintinea, el color de la piel se altera, o bien se colorea como si tuviera un constante sofoco, también se altera el olor habitual del cuerpo y se modifica la textura del pelo, en fin, una variedad de señales que se manifiestan con más claridad a medida que avanza el tiempo, y la mayoría de las personas no están consiente de ellas. En general, es todo un lenguaje corporal, donde nos vemos envueltos.

Si pienso más allá, Y qué hay de los sentimientos, de lo que pensamos... He leído que los investigadores del comportamiento humano, se niegan a especular sobre los sentimientos, al no poder medirse científicamente, incluso ni siquiera pueden identificarse con certeza, más sin duda siempre están presentes.

En cierto modo es como si el cuerpo se separara de nuestro cerebro y sacara sus propias conclusiones, antes de que nuestra mente sea consiente de estas, es como si nos preparara para lo que viene...

- para lo que viene...y que es lo que sigue? Me pregunte mentalmente, Pensar en ello, pensar en Marceline...hace que mis músculos se tensen de forma automática. Esto será un señal? Me cuestione, pero porque...mi mente de nuevo estaba divagando...

Solo imaginarme con Marceline en un plano romántico, formaba una reacción inmediata en mí, una presión en el estómago, una vergüenza que llenaba mi cara, y sobre todo un rechazo a la idea. Es que realmente quiero ser su amiga, pero con ella no me siento igual que con otras amigas...que me haga sentir cosas, como no querer que se vaya de la cuidad, ponerme nerviosa con el menor roce o halago que haga. En realidad nadie me había hecho sentir así antes...no es normal. Será demasiado apresurado creer que me está gustando Marceline, si solo lleva unas semanas aquí, o será por lo del beso, tal vez sería diferente si nos besáramos ahora...No, esto no está bien, en que estoy pensando... No pude evitar dar un suspiro largo.

-creo que es mejor que me concentre. Mencione al aire, estaba sola en el laboratorio del cuartel, esperando que la maquina encargada de mezclar los químicos, terminara su función. Tenía sospechas de que al hombre que encontramos la semana pasada, lo drogaron antes de asesinarlo.

Al colocar la muestra de sangre mezclada con el solvente químico en el microscopio, pude apreciar que estaba en lo correcto.

- mmm este color...se asemeja un poco a...Aumente un poco más el lente óptico, para poder visualizar mejor. – Si, lo tengo! Esto es...

(Beeep) El sonido de la puerta del laboratorio, me gire hacia ella para ver quién era.

- Permiso...Hey princesa! Por fin te encontré. Ella menciono despreocupadamente antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

- Hola Marcy...Salude. Me sorprendió su visita, sentí una punzada en el vientre, como si me hubiese atrapado haciendo algo incorrecto - y que te trae por estos lados?...Oculte mis nervios, fingiendo mirar el microscopio.

- Bueno el viento está muy fuerte, ya sabes...las personas como yo, tienden a depositarse en cualquier lugar. Me sonrió y se acercó más, antes de agregar – además me debes un café.

- Con que es eso, así que vienes a cobrarme un café...mencione con un tono inquisitivo, pero a la vez divertida, por la excusa.

- Supongo que sí...en realidad me gustaría invitarte...Marceline desvió la mirada, tratando de evitar que la observara. – ya sabes, medite y me di cuenta que hice trampa...Esta vez me miro, y pude ver lo hermoso que son sus ojos, la forma de estos, sus pestañas largas, y la armonía de su rostro, sobre todo cuando sonríe. – Entonces te animas?

- eh? Sí, claro! Yo solo tengo que terminar esto...La pregunta, me despertó del trance en el que estaba sometida. Dirigí mi vista hacia el mesón y al tratar de tomar mi bolígrafo, para apuntar lo que había descubierto, termine por votarlo torpemente. Inmediatamente Marceline se apresuró y lo recogió.

- Toma princesa...Se acercó aún más para pasarme el objeto. – y que estás haciendo? Pregunto con un tono curioso, a la vez que trataba de ver lo que tenía sobre el mesón, apegándose cada vez más y más...hasta sentir su cuerpo sobre mi espalda, eso me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Concéntrate...vamos concéntrate, me exigí mentalmente. No pude evitar tragar saliva antes de contestar. Ya mi ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado.

- Estaba terminando de analizar una muestra de sangre. Es del individuo que encontraron el otro día. Mencione aun nerviosa, por la cercanía de Marceline.

- Oh genial, y que has encontrado? Sentí su cuerpo alejarse, eso me tranquilizo un poco.

- En realidad confirme lo que sospechaba. La víctima fue drogada con un anestésico local utilizado mayormente en veterinarias. Sonreí. – Esto nos ayudara bastante en el desarrollo de este caso. Comente algo emocionada.

- Muy interesante princesa, entonces con mayor razón tenemos que tomarnos ese café, así me comentas de que trata este caso.

- Me encantaría, pero acabo de recordar que hoy es la reunión...

- Ya está dicho! Intervino feliz, ignorando lo que trataba de decirle- Entonces te veo en unos 20 minutos más en la cafetería. Tengo que ir a dejar unos expedientes antes. Ser odiada por el jefe, y convertirte en el junior del cuartel, no es una tarea fácil. Fingió cansancio, para luego mostrarme su linda sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse.

- Marcy espera, tenemos que ir a...intente nuevamente.

- ah! Princesa, antes que lo olvide. Interrumpió. - La reunión se postergo para mañana, porque? Ni puta idea. Solo me enviaron a avisarte. Termino de decir, moviendo los hombros con desinterés.

- Ya veo, deberías haberlo mencionado antes. Reí, por lo distraída que podía llegar a ser Marcy. – . Te descubrí! Esa es la verdadera razón por la que viniste y se te olvido. Afirme de forma amistosa por haberla descubierto.

- jajaja supongo que tienes razón.

- Mmmm lo que quiere decir... que lo del café era solo una excusa que se te ocurrió en el momento, una excusa muy mala, por lo cierto. Argumente divertida.

Ella puso su mano sobre el mentón.- mmm...ahora que lo pienso. En realidad no, porque mi verdadera intención siempre fue invitarte a un café. Que me haya ofrecido avisarte lo de la reunión solo para verte, creo que eso suena más a excusa. Aclaro de forma sencilla, mientras abría la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Bien princesa, tengo que irme, nos vemos. Finalizo y me guiño un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta. Sin embargo, yo me quede en el mismo lugar intentando procesar lo que habrá querido decir.

-Solo para verte...Esto es vergonzoso, pensé y toque mis mejillas, estaban ardiendo.

Cuando llegue a la cafetería, mire hacia todos los lugares posibles buscando a Marceline, ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Que extraño...

- Hey chica!. Me gire para ver quién era. – porque no te sientas aquí. Era LSP, una vieja compañera y amiga del cuartel, se encontraba con Lady, que estaba secando unos vasos detrás del mesón.

Lady es la dueña de la nueva cafetería, hace poco la inauguró. Antes tenía otra cafetería un poco más lejos del cuartel, y mucho más pequeña que esta. Al ver que la mayoría de nosotros íbamos frecuentemente, decidió reubicar su cafetería lo más cerca posible. Ella es muy amble y simpática, la considero una de mis mejores amigas, ya que nos conocemos desde pequeñas.

- Hola chicas. Salude amistosamente antes de sentarme junto a LSP.

- Por todo los dioses, incluyéndome obviamente... Que rayos hacías parada ahí como un maniquí en liquidación, por un momento pensé que habías muerto parada o algo así. Se burló LSP con su tono de voz tan particular.

- Bueno yo estaba buscando a Marceline, no la han visto por ahí? Mencione preocupada.

- Marceline...ah la chica nueva! Últimamente te he visto muy apegada a ella. Me miro inquisitivamente a los ojos, eso me puso algo nerviosa. – ten cuidado. Bajo la voz - he oído rumores que en su adolescencia, fue una delincuente agresiva y peligrosa, que le dio muchos problemas a nuestro comisario cuando era más joven.

- Que cosas dices! Jaja Me reí por lo absurdo de la historia - De partida si hubiese sido una delincuente. En estos minutos no podría ejercer como oficial. No lo crees?

- La MAFIA niña, la mafia lo puede todo, de seguro limpio los papeles con algún policía corrupto. Dijo con aires de seguridad por su brillante idea.

– y de donde sacaste esos rumores? Pregunte con curiosidad y algo escéptica.

- Conclusiones querida, esta tirado...es por eso que el comisario la odia. Menciono satisfecha como si hubiese resuelto un caso. En realidad no era por eso que la odiaba, yo sabía la verdadera razón, pero esta vez prefiero reservarla... LSP es muy buena amiga cuando quiere, pero tiende a ser muy chismosa.

- Pues no creo que sea así. Intervino Lady. – El otro día la conocí, vino con Jake, y la encontré muy simpática y agradable.

- Si vino con Jake cariño, dudo que le hayas puesto algo de atención...Replico LSP con una sonrisa insinuadora. – porque a mí no me engañas cuchita, que en la lectura del amor soy una experta. Comento de forma pretenciosa. -Así que escúpelo, desde cuando están saliendo?

Lady se puso roja como un tomate – Bueno y-yo...suspiro pesado y continúo – hace como 3 meses...

- Que?! y porque no me lo contaste...Esta vez intervine yo, sorprendida por la declaración.

- Es que has estado algo ocupada y no quería molestarte... perdóname. Lady respondió algo apenada.

- Está bien, pero recuerda contar conmigo para este tipo cosas, para eso están las amigas...Sonreí de forma sincera. – Así que estas saliendo con Jake...pues pienso que hacen una linda pareja! Felicitaciones.

- Gracias PB. Y se estiro para darme un abrazo bien fuerte desde atrás del mesón. Para luego intentar preguntar. –bueno y tu como has estado con B...

- Hola chicas, que hacen?. Interrumpió una voz familiar.

- Marceline...Mis cejas se fruncieron automáticamente – Primera vez que me invitas y ya me estas dejando plantada. Y cruce mis brazos, para luego girar mi rostro haciéndome la ofendida.

- Perdón princesa, me retrase un poquito...por favor perdóname. Menciono nerviosa.

- mmm...lo pensare. Dije, fingiendo algo de orgullo.

- vamos Bonnie...te comprare todos los cafés del mundo si es necesario. Se acercó risueña y con las manos juntas en forma de súplica. – me perdonas?

-mm...está bien, pero si lo vuelves hacer, para próxima me tendrás que pagar todos los cafés que beba en una semana, como castigo. Mencione de forma traviesa.

- Como tú digas princesa, Prometo que no volverá a pasar. Luego de sonreír, me miro fijo a los ojos. Por un momento me perdí, olvidando que estaban las demás chicas.

- Mm Mm (sonido de carraspera) Me despertó Lady - y entonces que van a pedir? Pregunto amable como siempre, y me lanzo una mirada algo extraña.

- EH? Bueno para mí lo mismo de siempre y para las chicas, lo que ellas quieran, hoy corre por mi cuenta. Marcy contesto de muy buen humor.

- Marcy querida...eres tan buena. Lloriqueo LSP, Marceline la miro algo sorprendida - no hagas caso a los rumores, tú ya eres otra persona, no una delincuente desarmada y sin cerebrffmm. Le tape la boca, para que se callara, no quería que Marcy escuchara las conclusiones estúpidas de LSP.

- Que rayos estas diciendo...Dijo una muy confundida Marceline.

- No le hagas caso! Jaja. Interrumpí y reí nerviosamente – LSP tiene mucha imaginación, ya sabes...Le hice un gesto con la mano, señalando mi cabeza a Marceline, sin que me viera LSP por supuesto, insinuando que estaba algo loca. Lady solo reía mientras miraba la escena.

- Suéltame PB. LSP se quejó y se soltó de mi agarre.

- y que vas a pedir LSP?. Menos mal que Lady intervino, antes de que siguiera hablando.

- mmm...está bien, quiero una trozo de tarta de chocolate, además un jugo natural, unas 3 medialunas, un té verde para mantener la línea y tienes rosquillas por casualidad?

- si tengo...pero no crees que es mucho jaja. Lady comento riéndose nerviosa, por la falta de prudencia de LSP.

- Pero si Marceline dijo que pidiéramos lo que quisiéramos. Y yo estoy muerta de hambre...Comento despreocupada, Enseguida se dio vuelta y le pregunto a Marcy.- o no es así chica?

- Claro, no hay problema, solo pide lo que quieras y ya está. Marceline hizo un gesto con los hombros, como diciendo que más da y sonrió.

- No ven chicas, Marcy es un amor. Ahora con permiso, iré al baño, necesito mirarme en el espejo, esta Belleza no se hace sola. LSP se paró y se fue.

- y tu PB, que pedirás? Me pregunto Lady.

Pero antes que pudiera contestar. Ring Ring Ring, el celular de Marceline estaba sonando.

- Oh disculpen chicas! tengo una llamada. Miro la pantalla y se le formo una sonrisa amplia, se había puesto muy feliz – Es Keila...Menciono al aire.- permiso chicas. Y se levantó del asiento, para buscar un lugar más solitario donde hablar, pero antes que se marchara logre escuchar algo de la conversación.

- Hola guapa! Tanto tiempo sin ver ese hermoso rostro. Dijo Marcy en un tono confianzudo y travieso – jajajaja que cosas dices Keila. – Marceline estaba muy divertida hablando con esa tal Keila pensé algo molesta.- Que! Me tienes un regalo jaja no me digas que...Eso es lo último que pude escuchar antes de que saliera por la puerta, hacia calle.

- Alo...Tierra llamando a PB. Escuche a lo lejos la voz de Lady.

- Que? me estabas hablando? Deje de mirar hacia donde estaba Marceline.

- Si hace rato, aun no me dices que vas a pedir...

- Un café estaría bien por ahora. Conteste con un tono neutro, Parece que inconscientemente mi seño estaba fruncido.

- PB...estas bien? Te molesto algo? Lady me pregunto preocupada.

- No, ósea digo sí, estoy perfectamente jaja. Fingí nerviosa y reí, no quería ser descubierta...descubierta de que exactamente? Reflexione y volví a mirar hacia donde estaba Marceline.

- Mmmm...Ella me miro algo escéptica y después miro a Marcy.- No me digas que...Y se llevó las manos al rostro de la impresión. – Estas filtreando con Marceline.

- Que! No digas estupideces...Sentí una presión muy fuerte en mi pecho, me sentía culpable – además tu sabes que...Me quede en silencio por un momento. No sé por qué se me hacía tan difícil terminar la frase. – tu sabes que tengo...

- Hey! chicas he vuelto, y he vuelto más estupenda que nunca. LSP menciono pretensiosamente, mientras hacía muecas a un espejo pequeño que llevaba.

- Yo también he vuelto. Menciono Marceline atrás de LSP.– Pero no tan...sexy? como tú, por lo que veo jajaja. Comento riéndose, de las caras extrañas que hacia LSP. Ya algo más calmada, pregunto- Y que harán hoy en la noche?

- Nada, desde que termine con Brad, no tengo mucho que hacer. Contesto algo aburrida LSP.

-Y tu lady?

- Bueno, yo estaba terminando una pintura, sobre frutas secas, de mis clases de artes, Pero no es importante.

- y tu Bonnie?

- No lo sé...tal vez veré una película o algo así yo creo...

- Entonces chicas, les informo que es mejor que se vayan olvidando de Brad, de las pinturas y las películas. Las quiero bien guapa hoy en la noche, porque nos iremos de fiesta. Termino de decir alegre Marceline.

- Siii una fiesta he he! Comenzó a bailar entusiasta LSP.

- Por mi está bien. Contesto Lady, despreocupadamente y todas me miraron, esperando mi respuesta.

- Yo no estoy muy segura si podré ir, mañana hay reunión y...

- Vamos princesa, no seas aguafiestas. Interrumpió Marceline.- me comprometo a traerte, si te aburres...y tomo mis manos.- Que dicen ustedes?

- Si vamos chica! Que desde que se fue tu novio, pasas encerrada, como un ratón. Se burló LSP.

- Si es verdad, afirmo Lady.

- Quee! t-tienes novio? Marceline me pregunto con los ojos completamente abiertos y solto mis manos suavemente.

- Fin del Capitulo-


End file.
